disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rapunzelosum/What the Universe Holds
CHAPTER 1: THUNDER GEM It was a very sunny morning in the streets of Paris. Ponies trotting around, love in the air...sometimes it was disgusting, but sweet. Starnote turned the corner, finding the old shop, "Nuts and Bolts Repair". She walked in. Brittnote was hanging out with Bolts, a young earth colt who owned the shop, after his father died in a terrible electrical accident. Fauna Fixity, Bolts's older sister from Los Pegasus, was working the shop as customers rushed in. Those two could fix anything, literally. "Hey, Britt." Starnote said. "Hey, Star! How was your visit to your mom's dimension?" Britt replied. Starnote was born in the human world, but chose to live in Equestria more often because of her friends. "It was wonderful! Oh, you should have been there, Britt! I love using hands." Star replied. Brittnote laughed. "Next time, can I come?" Bolts asked. "Maybe!" Star and Britt laughed. "Would you three like a nice malt or somthin'?" Fauna said in her southern accent. "What flavor?" Bolts asked excitedly. "That depends. Chocolate or Vanilla?" Fauna replied with a devious smile. "Chocolate!" Britt and Bolts said at the same time as they ran over to Fauna's counter. Britt was awfully immature for her age. She was 16. Starnote suddenly got a weird feeling in her horn. "Aah. Bye guys." Starnote sighed and left. Her older brother, Lightning Diamond, was sitting at a table with his special some-pony, Gray-Scale. "LD. I need to talk to you." Star said, blushing. "Give me a minute, Gray." He waved off. "What is it, Star?" "Do you sense any magic imbalances? I felt something weird in the shop..." Star asked nervously. " Yes. I have been.Gray's amulet has been acting strange lately and we don't know why..." Lightning Diamond replied. ---- The crickets chirped throughout the aimless night. Princess Twilight sure went all out tonight. The sky was eclipsed by a band of the milky way, stars shimmering everywhere. Stella and Orion would love this. They must be going through so many emotional tragedies, after their mother, Luna, was sucked into a black hole. One question: How does an alicorn have two earth pony children? Never mind that. LD's horn was getting signals of weird things. And it hurt. He got up. Outside his small house, a portal appeared. He had been through portals plenty of times, but never this one. It was pure black. The force pulled hard. Lightning tried his hardest to resist the forces, but it was impossible. He was through. When he opened his eyes, he was back in Canterlot. "What-?" He whispered to himself. He went into the castle. Surprisingly, no guards were out. He went inside the gates. Luna was sitting in Celestia's old throne. "Luna? I thought you were..." "Hush, young colt. Don't tell anyone who you are or where you are from. Please, come with me." Luna led him to a room upstairs. It was her bedroom. "This is where I went. I never died." Luna said, quietly. "Huh? WHOA-what?!" Lightning was in complete shock. "We are, in fact, in an alternate dimension. Mares become colts, and vice-versa." Luna said. "Does that mean-" Lightning Diamond wondered if he would become a mare. "No. We have counterparts. Also, There is a grand festival in the Crystal Empire today and all the guards are attending. They don't know who I am yet. My counterpart, Prince Artemis, is already there. But we don't have much time!" Luna and LD raced down the stairs to see a dark blue mare with brown hair. She was a unicorn. On her flank, was LD's cutie-mark. "My counter part?!" LD exclaimed. Category:Blog posts